villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:User Battles Lobby
Intro This page is the lobby for User Battles 1 or 2 on this page, and on the Heroes wiki, the lobby for User Arena. If you don't know what at least one of those is, please check BEFORE '''leaving a message here. If you are a noob at this, check out the other challengers before accepting a challenge, otherwise you could get killed pretty quickly. The rules for this page are below. Lobby Rules # No cursing or swearing, but you are allowed mild insults (example: you will never be able to defeat me!) #If someone has accepted somebody's before you, they can accept your challenege or the other person. #Place your name on everything, so people know who they are challenging. #You ''can ''decline challenges, but where's the villainy in that? Waiting for a Challenge Rules #Place your name and your User Battles section (1 or 2). (example: Person is looking for a fight on User Battles 1!) #Specify if you are challenging anyone in particular. (example: Person is challenging People to a fight on User Battles 2) #Wait for someone to offer a challenge to you. #When somebody offers to challenge you, you can accept or decline. (Example: Person is waiting for a fight. People offers to challenge. Person accepts challenge.) #When you agree to a fight, continue to User Battle 1 or 2, or User Arena. Looking for a Challenge Rules #Scroll down the page until you find a challenge that hasn't been accepted yet. # Edit the page and say (your name) offers to challenge. (example: Person wants to fight. People offers challenge. Person accepts/declines offer.) # If declined, keep looking. If accepted, go battle! Lobby Heroes Wiki Aethis Cup New Aethis Cup needs people! Head to the Heroes Wiki for sign-ups in the User Arena. Thanks! Zant challenges Arbiter *Zant is challenging arbiter -( I accept your challenge. Arbiter 18:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC)) *I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zant......your last battle ended up like this..... (*Zant Waits for Deathwalker to make a move.) (*Deathwalker kills Zant instantly in a magical explosion, knowing how weak King Zant was, wondering how such an idiot ever became a king…*) (*Jigglypuff watches as Zant gets up and stabs deathwalker in the face. (*The knife breaks against Deathwlkers skin. Deathwalker disintegrates King Zant in a high velocity energy rift formed by distorting space.*) (*Jigglypuff watches in horror as and gets all of the Jigglypuffs and sing Deathwalker to sleep. And they paint onhis fase.*) (*It has no effect because King Zant really needs to check his spelling and grammar. Deathwalker teleports every Jigglypuff to a planet of paradise that he did not destroy due to his judgement. With Zant dead twice, Deathwalker wins.*) (*While Death walker was making a statement about Zant's poor grammer he pushes him off a cliff and Zant wins!*) (*Zant had already been killed twice- there is no cliff- and Deathwalker can fly. So in all actuality, Deathwalker wins- twice.*) Then he made the no one hit knock out rule. "Zant has become stronger, Neon. More powerful than you can imagine." If that's true, he must clearly be more powerful than you. Which is obviously more powerful than you. How do you expect do defeat him, then, with this in mind? Arbiter challenges Angel I don't usually challenge others, they challenge me. But now, you force me to make an exception. You are not as powerful as you say, Angel, and I shall prove it. Do you accept my challenge? Or will you cower before my might? cower in your might!!! Then start GMing... :P -I ACCEPT!!! I do '''not back down! But! Tommorow... anf I am aware of your plot to release the riders of whatever... if they are as powerful as I think they are then... I won't'''let you get away with it! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 04:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Tournament Proposal: Vader Cup Rules: Free-for-all, Non-projectile hand weapons only. Swords duel, huh? Looks like something I'd do exceptionally well in. I'd be happy to participate. My page Contact 19:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Count me in! -Drasocon Why not. Sounds fun. M-NUva has joined the Vader Cup. Tournament Proposal: Jenova Cup Rules: 4-way (2 duels, the winners of each fight each other), Elemental Powers only. M-Nuva will be pleased to fight in the Jenova cup. May the gods bless Drasocon in this Holy Tournament!(Plus, I haven't explored my element powers yet...) Tournament Proposal: Mussolini Cup Rules: Free-for-all, Hand weapons and explosives only. Beware, '''Tulwar, Master Assassin will compete! :D (veiw my user page for a quick summery of this character) -- Friscoal If Tulwar will let me borrow a pistol I will join. M-Nuva. -"Sure." Tulwar said gladly, handing him the silenced/scoped Deagle he had lended out before. "I modded the clip so you can fill it with ice shards too." "I will join, with my confiscated human weaponry we BORROWED(wink wink nudge nudge) from the attacking humans." -Drasocon the Avenger 21:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) lol. wow this is the same group from before.... hmmm lets wait for one more person. Thanks Tulwar. M-Nuva is ready! Tournament Proposal: Drastar Cup If non-admins can start tourneys, bring it on! If not, ignore this. Rules: 4 players, NO element powers other then shooting lightning and flying! Must have at LEAST 1 weapon. *Note: Lightning is sacred on Drastar, forcing it's inclusion.* Entrants: your name and a comment (comment optional) Warrior Alpha: Friscoal Just throwing it out there, isn't Lightning elemental? Or do you just wanna exempt your powers or something :P Tulwar will enter this battle, with NO POWERS at all, armed with his pistol, tatical knife, riot sheild, sniper, and of course a 12 ton Lightning Rod* (*just joking about the Lightning rod, unless you just spam lighting or GM.) Warrior Beta:Tueor I'll use two blades of ice. One a foot long, the other half a foot. Warrior Gamma: Tildenator1---- I have two swords ... one is space ... one is time Warrior Omega: Drasocon Tournament Proposal: Bluto Cup Rules: 2 duels, winners engage in a final duel - hand-to-hand combat only with no weapons. (also feel free to delete if no interest: just thought this may be cool to test out) I think this is a good idea to try... Count me in! -Drasocon the Avenger 19:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Virogulo has yet to compete in battle yet, Count me in :D ------ Friscoal Inferno won't be competing since it's a bit unfair to have a god in the mix - but I'll introduce Grundle for this tournament, he is a pegacorn like Inferno but is aligned with the Old Royalty and is.. for lack of a better word.. a bit dense *thus perfect for this kind of tournament (no offence!) *chuckles* Inferno Pendragon 18:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Calling the other competitors dense. That's not nice D:. That makes me a SAD panda. :D ---friscoal Bluto was hardly smart but he was no less an awesome villain, take it as you will Story Line *I finally got to work on a story... check it out! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 21:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *A strange and powerful being escapes the Void and begins to wreak havoc across the universe out of sheer boredom...meet the Trickster! Check out Tricks and Puzzles ''on User Battles 2. *Part III of ''The Four Riders saga has begun! Old enemies are brought back to life, as the Dark God gets even closer to his goal. Look on User Battles 2. *A megalomaniacal emperor...with all of humanity under his control! Check out The Voice on User Battles 2! *Drasocon becomes an involuntary part of a mysterious ritual intent on awakening demons called the Four. Check out The Summoning ''on User Battles 2! *The War begins! Check out The Four Riders Part IV for the conclusion of the Riders saga! *The chronological Final Chapter of Villains Wiki has begun! A new power awakens...a dark being whose destiny intertwines with the fate of the Universe itself. Check out ''The Last Eclipse on User Battles 2! *A mysterious dragon-slayer named Catos has appeared! Go to User Battles 2! *New secrets arise...intent on subjecting the universe under their control! Check out ''Emotions ''on User Battles 3! Predwolf Prime Challanges Saber X so ummmm yeah I challenge you Saber I was the starkiller guy but I am going with a transformer now check out my user page! Predwolf Prime 15:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Arenas * User Battles * User Battles 2 * User Battles 3 * User Battles (Free for all) * User Battles (Tournament)